Kebahagiaan-ku (Tali Sepatu)
by fluffaddict520
Summary: [Series!] "Percayalah padaku. Hanya Ibu-ku, kau dan anakku nanti wanita yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini." HunHan/GS/fluff/DLDR (by: Oh Lana)
1. Chapter 1

_Menikah atas dasar cinta. Bercinta sampai kita tua. Memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Hidup harmonis._

 _Itu merupakan kebahagian yang tiada tara._

 _._

 **.**

 **Kebahagian-ku (Short hair?)**

 **Main Cast** **: Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning** **: GS, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, SERIES , dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~~~**

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Silau matahari itu membuat salah satu dari dua orang yang masih bergelung di atas ranjang terganggu. Pria matang nan tampan itu pun terbangun. Mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur itu menatap wajah seorang yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup; dia isterinya.

Melihat mulut perempuan yang ia cintai sampai mati ini sedikit terbuka, pria itu menutupnya. Bibir itu sebentar tertutup dan kembali terbuka lagi. Pria itu terkekeh. Dengan gemas dia mengecup bibir itu.

Selesai mengecup bibir sang istri, pria itu menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang.

"Eugh~" pria itu menggeliat, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu melihat kalender yang terpanjang di dinding dan setelahnya tersenyum senang saat melihat warna merah ditanggal itu. Libur~

Pria itu merapatkan gorden agar sinar matahari tidak menganggu tidur bidadarinya. Pria itu kembali ke ranjang untuk membenarkan posisi tidur istrinya yang terlihat tidak nyaman -karena sedikit menimpa perut buncitnya. Ya, istri tercintanya sedang hamil. Hamil enam bulan.

Sang istri sedikit terganggu namun kembali tertidur pulas lagi. Pria itu membenarkan letak selimut.

Saatnya membuat sarapan~

Oh Sehun. Dialah pria mapan nan tampan yang menjadi tokoh utama dicerita ini. Pria berumur 26 tahun ini menikahi Xi Luhan (yang sekarang tengah hamil) delapan bulan yang lalu saat Luhan berumur 24 tahun. Sehun sendiri merupakan seorang arsitek terkenal, yang sangat handal dan Luhan adalah seorang sekertaris (untuk saat ini, entah nanti).

Berpacaran cukup lama membuat keduanya tidak ragu untuk maju ketahap pernikan. Sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah ditengah kota.

"Sehunie~"

Sehun yang tengah membuat roti keluar dari dapur dengan apron bergambar bermotif hello kitty dan berwarna pink melekat pada tubuhnya. "Ya, Lu. Aku di sini."

Dilihatnya sang istri baru bangun tidur, rambut coklat madunya acak-acakan, kemeja putih (miliknya yang dipinjam Luhan. Alasan Luhan meminjam adalah bajunya tidak ada yang muat) menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas baha saja. Mulutnya menguap kecil, tangan mengucek-ucek mata. Sesudahnya bibirnya memberenggut lucu. Luhan menuruni tangga.

Luhan sampai di depan Sehun dan langsung memeluk Sehun. "Hey, kenapa?" Sehun sampai harus mengangkat rotinya agar tidak mengenai Luhan.

"Aku lapar~" ujarnya manja.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu roti. Sekarang lepas dulu pelukannya. Aku akan membuatkanmu susu."

Luhan mengangguk patuh dan melepas pelukannya itu. Dengan tangan mengusap-ucap perutnya Luhan duduk di kursi ruang makan. Sehun pun menyiapkan roti yang sudah ia siapkan. "Selamat makan, Lu."

Cup...

Sehun memberikan kecupan kilatnya dan kembali bergegas untuk membuatkan susu. Luhan mulai memakan roti yang sudah di siapkan Sehun. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya itu membuat Luhan terganggu. Sesekali bahkan ikut termakan membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. Sehun yang sudah selesai membuatkan susu terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan hamil malah membuatnya seribu kali lebih cantik dan seksi dan menggemaskan dan.. dan.. dan... lebih banyak lainnya.

"Ini susunya, Lu."

Luhan tidak menggubris. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Sehun kembali pergi -masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ish, rambutnya menyebalkan!" Luhan kembali menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggunya. "Apa aku harus memotong rambutku?" Luhan bertanya entah pada siapa. Wajah kesalnya itu terlihat lucu. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Tapi kalau aku rambutku jadi pendek... Sehun pasti tidak menyukaiku. Sehun kan menyu-"

"Aku menyukai rambutmu entah itu rambut panjang atau rambut pendek. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu." Sehun yang tengah berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan lembut mengikat rambut Luhan dengan ikat rambut yang tadi ia ambil dikamar. Rambut Luhan sudah ia ikat dengan model ekor kuda.

Sehun beralih duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Kau cantik, asal kau tau..." Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

Luhan menunduk dengan pipi merona malu. Walau sudah mengalami masa pacaran yang lama dan sudah menikah rasanya jantungnya akan terus berdebar saat diperlakukan manis seperti ini.

"Ah, ya, aku belum menyapa malaikat kecilku." Sehun membungkuk agar wajahnya setara dengan perut besar Luhan. "Hallo sayang, selamat pagi..." Sehun mengecup perut tersebut. Luhan mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Sehun -yang setiap pagi memang seperti ini. "Hari ini _eomma_ pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu karena rambut panjangnya menganggu. Bahkan eomma mengklaim kalau appa tidak akan menyukainya lagi kalau eomma memotong rambutnya. Padahal itu kan tidak benar. Kau sendiri bukan kalau appa sangat amat mencintai eomma mu. Bilang padanya, oke. Ah, appa juga mencintaimu malaikat kecilku. Tumbuh sehat didalam sana. Appa dan eomma menunggumu. Saranghae..."

Cup...

Sehun memang seperti ini, selalu bercerita apapun kepada janin Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu kadang tersenyum karena Sehun menceritakan seperti seorang anak yang sedang bercerita dengan temannya.

"Kau mengadu padanya hanya masalah rambut?" Luhan bertanya sambil terkekeh tidak percaya.

"Ya, malaikat kita berkat tau."

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum susu yang sudah dibuatkan Sehun. Luhan menenggak habis susu tersebut.

"Tapi aku serius..."

Alis Luhan menukik, "hm?"

"Masalah rambut." Sehun menunjuk rambut Luhan.

"Rambutku? Kenapa?" Luhan menaruh gelas tersebut.

"Iya, rambutmu. Kalau kau ingin memotongnya jadi pendek aku tidak masalah. Jadi... aku akan tetap memotong rambutmu?"

Luhan berdengung layaknya lebah, keningnya berkerut karena berpikir. Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan. Sungguh, kalau dia ingin memotong rambutnya dia tidak masalah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan setelahnya tersenyum kekanakan dengan kepala yang menggeleng. "Tidak jadi. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi.. kau harus mau mengikat rambutku sama seperti tadi. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Dia mengusap pipi Luhan dan menatap sayang wajah Luhan. "Tentu. Apapun untukmu." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan.

Cup...

Kembali, dia mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Saranghae..."

Cup...

Sekarang Luhan lah yang mengecup Sehun. "Nado saranghae..."

 **THE END (untuk series kali ini)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **Akhirnya family Hunhan keluar. Ini series ya jadi bakal langsung tamat.**

 **Dibuat setelah pulang kuliah malam /?/ dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat singkatnya /?/**

 **Mau series lagi?! Tunggu saja...**

 **Bye bye...**

 **520!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Percayalah padaku. Hanya Ibu-ku, kau dan anakku nanti wanita yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini."_

 _._

 **.**

 **Kebahagian-ku (Tali Sepatu)**

 **Main Cast** **: Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Warning** **: GS, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, SERIES , dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan setumpuk dokumen terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya melihat ke arah pintu masuk, di sana kepala Luhan tengah menyembul. Rambut ikal yang ia biarkan tergerai itu terayun, bibirnya membentuk senyum manis. "Kau membuatku kaget, Lu." Ucapnya. Sehun kembali fokus ke dokumennya.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut sebal. Dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan (khas seorang anak kecil yang sedang ngambek) memasuki ruangan Sehun setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu tersebut.

Luhan duduk di kursi depan Sehun, tangannya bersedekap di atas meja. "Sehun, aku di sini!"

"Ya, Lu. Aku tau. Sebentar aku masih sibuk."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun Luhan semakin kesal. Ia bawa tubuhnya bersender ke kursi, tangan mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar -ngomong-ngomong kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan, " _baby_ , _appa_ jahat tidak mau menemani _eomma_."

Sehun yang mendengarnya menaikan satu alisnya.

" _Eomma_ jadi menyesal ke sini. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan berdua saja." Luhan berdiri dari kursi.

" _Ya_! Kau mau kemana?" Sehun menahan lengan Luhan.

Luhan melirik Sehun melalui ekor matanya, "jalan-jalan. Cuaca di luar sedang bagus."

Luhan menyentakan tangannya, membuat genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Luhan dengan santai keluar ruangan Sehun. Memang benar, cuaca di sore hari ini sangat bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Dan dari pada berdiam diri lebih baik jalan-jalan sekaligus olah raga -menurut Luhan.

 **GREP**...

Sehun berhasil mengejar Luhan, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kita jalan-jalan bersama. Bertiga."

 _Well_ , Sehun bukan suami yang kejam yang dengan teganya membiarkan istrinya jalan-jalan tanpa dirinya.

Sepertinya besok atau mungkin nanti dia tidak akan tidur karena pekerjaannya yang ia tunda sekarang.

.

Sehun duduk di kursi taman, matanya menatap Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya asik memakan kembang gula yang tadi dibelinya. Selama Luhan hamil anak pertama mereka entah kenapa Sehun merasa Luhan semakin cantik. Walau hanya menggunakan baju terusan berwarna putih sebatas paha, rambut ikal yang ia biarkan tergerai serta sepatu bertali namun pancaran kecantikannya begitu kuat.

"Sehunie, aaaa~" Luhan mengarahkan kembang gula itu ke mulut Sehun, Sehun memakannya dan Luhan terpekik girang.

"Setelah ini aku mau bubble tea, ya. Antarkan aku~"

"Oh tidak lagi."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut.

"Tidak Luhan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan manis dan stop untuk bubble tea. Kau sudah banyak makan, sayang. Nanti kekenyangan dan kau merengek kesakitan."

"Tapi bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Anak ku yang mau." Luhan mengelus perutnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Sehun menghela nafas, "aku tau itu keinginanmu bukan keinginan anak kita. Jangan menggunakan anak kita sebagai alasan."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau menemaniku! _Arraseo,_ aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Luhan berdiri. "Bilang saja kau sudah tidak mencintaiku makanya tidak mau menemaniku." Luhan menggerutu dengan suara yang bisa dibilang kencang -Sehun jelas mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, Luhanie," Luhan yang hendak berjalan berhenti. Hatinya bersorak girang karena lagi dan lagi dia menang. Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan, tersenyum begitu tampan. Tiba-tiba Sehun bersimpuh. Luhan melihatnya, melihat Sehun yang dengan telaten membuat sampul tali yang sebelumnya lepas. Selesai membuat bentuk pita pada kedua tali sepatu Luhan Sehun kembali berdiri. Sehun merapihkan poni Luhan. "Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu makanya aku tidak mengantarkanmu. Bukan karena itu." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan, matanya menatap dalam mata Luhan. "Percayalah padaku. Di dunia ini hanya Ibu-ku, kau dan anakku nanti wanita yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini."

Sial, Luhan merona, hatinya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Kalau hanya dirayu begini saja Luhan sudah _klepek-klepek_ bagaimana dia mau marah?

"Aku melarangmu karena aku tidak mau kau sakit. Jadi, lebih baik kita keliling taman saja." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Bertiga. Aku, kau dan anak perempuan kita..." Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan. Wajah Luhan semakin matang. Ya, akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sore itu dengan mengelilingi taman.

Ah ya, Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah melakukan USG dan telah mengetahui anaknya perempuan.

 _So_ , kita tunggu saja bayi mungil nan cantik itu lahir. Ehmmm... satu bulan lagi janin itu lahir di dunia.

.

.

.

 **THE END (Untuk Series ini)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


End file.
